Happily Ever Never
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: Your fairytale started out nice, didn't it? But remember, not all fairytales have happy endings, Princess.[KairiCentric, mentions a little Kaiora and Kariku if you look hard enough]


**Happily Never Ever**  
_Your fairytale started out nice, didn't it?  
_

Once upon a time, you were a normal little girl who grew up on a chain of tropical islands. You had two best friends, and the three of you would play together on the island the grown-ups had designated as the children's island. It wasn't too far from the main islands, but it wasn't too close, either. It had its own dock, and was perfect for the island children to fish, play, and explore. You and your two best friends would laugh and play until the darkness began to sneak in, then it was off to the regular spot (a fallen paopu tree) to watch the last fading rays of the sunset. You never wanted those times to end.

Once upon a time, when you were a fourteen year old girl dealing with first crushes and a rivalry between your two best friends for your affection, the darkness came in the middle of the night and stole everything you held dear. It stole your home, your adoptive parents, and your heart. It separated your best friends and sent one down a path of destruction and one on the path to the light. The one whose path was that of destruction slowly gave in to the darkness in order to save your heart, but the one who was chosen by light traveled the worlds and fought the ones who had been stealing the hearts in order to find you. It was a long and difficult fight, but in the end, both of your friends helped to save the world. The one whose path was that of darkness accepted his fate and stayed behind to stop the darkness, and the light bearer ran to you, claiming that you'd always be together. You floated away on your little patch of land, and he remained behind to finish what he started. You wanted to tell him you loved him, but couldn't, so you swore you'd never forget his face as you drifted away – the look of resolution and sadness in his ocean-eyes told you everything you needed to know.

Once upon a time, you were fifteen years old, and you could recall the one whose path was darkness, but when it came to the light bearer, you couldn't recall very much. You remembered that he used to play with you and the others on the children's island, but you couldn't remember his face, his name, or his voice. Only a pair of ocean blue eyes with a look of resolution and regret floated in your mind's eye. You were the only one, though. Everyone else had forgotten him all together. Then one day, your childhood friend, Selphie asked you if you'd like to return to the children's island to catch up on old times, and you suddenly remembered everything. You remembered his name, his hair, his whole being. You remembered _Sora. _So one day, you went to the beach and a strange dog and a man dressed in black robes appeared. He told you that he knew where Sora was and said he'd take you there. The dog growled at the man and ran into the black portal. You refused to go with him and followed the dog through the unknown portal, hoping and praying that you would find your light bearer.

Once upon a time, you were fifteen years old, and you were locked in a massive white castle and held prisoner by another man in black. This one didn't have the flame-red hair the other did. He was more calm and cruel. He was using you to lure the light bearer, and for the first time in a long time, you wished with all your heart and soul that Sora would forget you like you had forgotten him and wouldn't come. It was a ridiculous wish, but still, with every breath, you wished and wished on every star you could see in the nighttime sky. But you did all that wishing for nothing, because he came like you knew he would and he would save you like every prince does for his princess. You remember how loud you screamed when he finally made it to you, looked up at you with those eyes you remembered oh so well, and then his body hit the floor and the bloody river run from his wounds.

Once upon a time, when you were fifteen, you were a princess locked in a castle. Your prince came, and fought his way to you. Unlike most fairytales, your prince was killed and you, dear princess, were left to wither away and watch as the monsters called Nobodies called forth Kingdom Hearts. You remember watching the giant doors open and light shining into the darkness. Around you, the Nobodies began to wither in pain, and the ones who had held you captive screamed and screamed with regret as their memories flashed before their eyes and the guilt of their actions caught up with them. You watched all of this, took it all in, and smiled. You smiled because you heard Sora laughing at them, you saw Sora in the light, and you smiled as he dashed from Nobody to Nobody, striking them down with his light and keyblade. The only time you stopped smiling was when he came towards you. A look of wonder filled your face as he raised his blade and smiled.

Once upon a time, as your fifteen year old body fell to the floor, you cried and cried and cried because your Prince Charming turned out to be your poisoned apple. As your wounds bled tears of crimson, Kingdom Hearts closed the doors on its light, and your prince stood there, laughing, laughing, laughing.

_But remember, not all fairytales have happy endings, Princess._

* * *

___**Disclaimer:**__ No.  
__**Notes:**__ I was bored…and this is the result. I don't like it much. But it was just a drabble to keep me sane until the plot bunnies attack. As always, you know the drill._

&-- ___Kou_


End file.
